The Death Notes
by AboveTheRainbow
Summary: People keep getting murdered after they receive a note. Each note has a chilling warning signed by Anonymous. Austin and Ally hate each other. Ally, later on, has to tutor Austin. Will their hate for one another turn to something else? Then Austin and All
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This story is similar to a story I wrote a year ago—but, it got deleted. I changed everything, so, please read it!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Ally's POV:**

I reached over and shut my beeping alarm clock. I pulled the covers away and stood on the cold, wooden floor.

I made the bed before entering the bathroom. I turned on the water, stripped off my clothes then stepped in, letting the hot water run down my body.

After the shower, I dried up, applied cream to my arms and legs then sprayed perfume all over my body.

I decided to wear dark grey pants, a black sleeveless top that had pink, yellow and green stripes all over it and my pink flats.

I curled my brown hair that fell into chestnut ends before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs for breakfast.

My mother, Penny Dawson died when I was young, so, it was just my dad and I.

"Hey, pops," I greeted my dad.

"Hey, munchkin," He greeted with a big smile.

"Do you need me at Sonic Boom this afternoon?" I asked, grabbing a granola bar.

"Yup," He said, popping the P.

"Alright, I'll see you then," I said, leaving the house after I gave my dad a kiss.

* * *

I made my way through the crowded hallway. I got to my locker, dialed in my combination, got my books then closed it.

"Hey, Ally!" My best-friend, Trish greeted.

"Hi, Trish," I greeted back, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," She said. "I got fired from Bill's Surf Shop, though."

I laughed at my short, Latino friend. Sure she was really careless and lazy but she was also sweet and caring.

"Hey, guys," Dez, our other friend, greeted. "Did you see a chicken?"

"Why would we see a chicken at school?" Trish asked.

"Because I lost it," He said.

"Dez, don't get on my nerves. It's only 8 in the morning." She said.

"What are you going to do, Patricia?" Dez said.

"Guys! Let's not start!" I said, laughing. If you put those two together, World War III commences.

"Sorry," They both muttered. I playfully rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the nerds," A voice sneered. Diane Hill, the popular cheerleader.

"And if it isn't Barbie! Shouldn't you be in your dream house with Ken over there?" Trish shot back, pointing at Austin Moon. Austin Moon, the popular jock.

"You're so funny, Trish," Veronica, Diane's friend said, rolling her eyes.

"How did you all get here?" Trish said. "Did someone leave your cage open?"

"How dare you talk to _us_ like that?" Diane said, gasping.

I stared at Diane. She put emphasis on _us_. Did she think they were special and deserved to be worshiped?

"What are you looking at, freak?" Diane said, pointing a manicured finger at me.

"Nothing," I muttered, fiddling with my fingers.

"Dorkson, you're such a freak," Austin said.

The bell saved my life. I quickly grabbed Dez and Trish's arms and left for first period.

We sat down in our usual places and waited for the teacher to arrive.

The teacher finally walked in and put his briefcase on his table. He smiled and looked at us before beginning to talk about History. I smiled and listened to him eagerly.

* * *

"Trish, I have to return a book to the Library," I said, getting up from the cafeteria table.

I walked out of the cafeteria until I noticed Austin, Diane, Jordan and Veronica leaning against some lockers.

"Hey, Dorkson," Austin said, causing the others to laugh.

I cleared my throat and continued walking away. I breathed a sigh of relief once I reached the Library. I opened the door and entered the air-conditioned place.

I walked over to the sweet, old Librarian's desk and handed in my book. I smiled and looked around.

There was this student that worked at the Library. She was shy, quiet and actually a mystery.

"Hi, Evelyn," I greeted. She stopped organizing the books and turned around.

"Hi, Ally," She greeted back.

"Would you like to come over to my sleepover on Saturday?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure," She answered, smiling back. I gave her my number then left the Library.

* * *

"Trish, are you still coming to the sleepover on Saturday?" I asked.

"Definitely," She answered.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, going up the steps and into my house. I quickly did my homework then left for Sonic Boom.

"Hey, pops," I greeted.

"Hey, munchkin," He said. "Can you handle the store? It's free sample time at the food court!"

And with that, he left skipping away. I laughed and started unpacking boxes full of instruments.

I handled some customers before opening my songbook/diary.

_-Thursday-_

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Today was a normal day. Well, Trish, Dez and I had to face Austin, Diane, Jordan and Veronica again. They are seriously stupid. They think they rule the school and so on but they don't! Hopefully, I can stand up to them one day. Maybe just one day._

_-Ally_

I closed it and looked up. Austin, Diane, Jordan and Veronica had just entered the store. I inwardly groaned and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom! How may I help you?" I greeted.

"Nerd works at a store? Good, because you'll need some money to afford beautiful clothes." Diane teased, causing the others to laugh.

I cleared my throat. "Actually Diane, my father owns this store."

They all stopped laughing and stared at me.

"He owns the most popular music shop in Miami?" Veronica asked.

I didn't say anything. "How may I help you?"

"Austin needs some guitar strings and pronto. Hurry it up, freak!" Diane said, snapping her fingers.

I nodded and walked over to the strings on display. I grabbed one and went back to the counter. I handed Austin the guitar strings where he snatched it out of my hands.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. He handed me money and I handed him the change.

"Ally, you should really…" Jordan started but was cut off when my father walked into the store.

"Hey, munchkin," He said.

"Hi, dad," I said, feeling confident.

Jordan shut his mouth. They all then sashayed out of the store.

"Friends of yours?" He asked.

"Nope," I said. "Just some arrogant jerks from school!"

He laughed and grabbed the keys. "C'mon, munchkin. Let's go home and have dinner!"

I smiled and left the store with my dad. We reached home, ate then sat in the living room.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something," He said. "We're going to have dinner tomorrow at my old friends' house."

"Alright," I said, smiling. "Well, I'm going upstairs to bed. Good night, dad!"

I left upstairs, put on my pajamas then went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright that was the first chapter! Thank you for ****reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Drama will come, don't worry! Please review! Who are the people that Lester and Ally are going to go to? :-P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ally's POV:**

"Bye, dad," I yelled, closing the door. I went down the steps and started making my way to school.

It was sort of a cloudy day and it looked like it might rain. I gripped my bag tightly and entered the crowded hallway.

While walking, I noticed Austin, Diane, Jordan and Veronica teasing Evelyn. I wanted to go and help her but I couldn't. I closed my eyes and walked faster to my locker.

"Ally, do you want to go to the mall today?" Trish asked.

"I can't," I said, getting my books from the locker. "I'm going to this dinner with my dad."

"Oh, where is this dinner?" Trish asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "He said it was at some friends' house."

"Nerd alert!" Diane said, causing the others to laugh.

"Animal alert!" Trish shot back, smirking.

"You're going to pay for that one," Diane said.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Please, you fight like a baby!"

"Is that a challenge?" Diane asked. My eyes widened as I pulled Trish away.

"Sorry, Diane," I said, dragging a fuming Trish away.

"Oh, shut it, loser," Austin said. I sighed and walked away with Trish.

* * *

It was third period. The Math teacher finally entered, closing the door behind her in the process.

She gave us some exercises to do and I happily did them. I looked around and found some people doing the usual while in Math class.

Austin was doodling on the table. Diane was texting on her phone. Trish was staring at the clock. Dez was taking useless things out of his bag.

I softly chuckled until the bell rang, startling me. I put my books in my bag and stood up but the teacher stopped me.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson," The teacher started. "Please stay in the classroom. I want to have a word with you two."

I sat down and began fiddling with my fingers. Did I do something wrong?

The teacher waited until the rest of the students cleared out before she began talking.

"Austin," She started. "Your math grades are dropping. You used to be really smart in Math. What happened?"

He didn't say anything. He just gave her a bored look then began playing with a pencil.

She sighed. "That's why I'm assigning Ally as your Math tutor but only until your grades improve!"

He dropped the pencil and stared at the teacher. I inwardly groaned but I couldn't argue with a teacher—that would be terrible.

"Ally, starting from Monday, you will tutor Austin. If his grades improve, your school performance will increase." She said, leaving the classroom after that.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair then stood up. I was about to leave the classroom but a warm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"If you tell anyone about you tutoring me, you'll get it." He hissed.

I gulped and nodded. Somehow, tingles ran up my arm. It was so weird.

"Good," He said, letting go of my arm. I nodded and left the classroom.

While making my way to the cafeteria, I saw Evelyn texting someone while smirking. I smiled and made my way through the door and sat down next to Trish.

Boy, I was hungry.

* * *

"I can't wait for the sleepover tomorrow!" Trish happily said as walked back home.

"I know," I said, laughing. "I also invited Evelyn!"

"That creepy girl from the Library?" Trish asked.

"Call her what you want," I said, playfully rolling my eyes. I said my good bye and entered my house.

"Hey, pops," I greeted.

He smiled warmly at me and greeted back. "Ally, go do your homework then get ready for the dinner!"

I nodded, went upstairs and started doing my homework which took some time.

* * *

It was 5:32 PM once I finished my homework. I had some time before the dinner so I sat at my piano and started playing.

I tossed around some ideas and song lyrics until it was time to get ready. I quickly organized my books for Monday and took a shower.

After that, I applied cream and sprayed perfume before putting on a pink and black striped dress, a sleeveless jean jacket with my light green wedges. I put on a long necklace, applied light pink lipstick and curled my hair again.

I then went downstairs and that's when my dad and I got into the car and drove away to this house.

* * *

My dad rang the doorbell. I have to admit, I was pretty nervous. I took a deep breath and smiled.

The door opened, revealing a tall smiling man that seemed really nice and a blonde haired woman with familiar hazel eyes.

"Lester, it's good to see you!" The man said, hugging my father.

"It's been so long!" The woman said, also hugging my dad.

"It's great to see you too, Mike and Mimi," My father said, smiling. "This is my daughter Ally!"

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you," I said, shaking hands with both Mike and Mimi.

"Oh, what a wonderful and mannered daughter," Mimi said, causing me to blush.

We entered the cozy dining room and took a seat. I smiled and put a napkin on my lap.

"We have a son," Mike said. "He'll be down here."

I heard footsteps descending the stairs and I guessed it was probably their son. Suddenly, a blonde haired boy entered the dining room.

Uh Oh.

My eyes grew wide as I stared at Austin Moon. He was standing there with the same expression on his face while staring at me.

"Do you two know each other?" Lester asked.

I cleared my throat. "He goes to my school."

Because there were no seats left beside his parents, he had to sit next to me. He didn't say anything. He just took a seat and played with his fork.

We started eating the food. Austin and I stayed silent while our parents talked.

"Ally, I heard you're a straight A student," Mimi said. I heard Austin scoff but I decided to ignore him.

"I guess, yeah," I said, slightly laughing.

"What are you going to study when you graduate High School?" Mike asked, smiling.

"Music," I answered. Austin looked up from his food and dropped his fork.

"You like music?" Mimi asked, smiling.

"I love music," I said. "It's a huge passion to me."

"Ally is a songwriter," My father said. "When she was younger, she used to play the piano and sing for her mother and me."

"How sweet!" Mimi gushed. "You should definitely let us hear one of your songs!"

I blushed a deep crimson red. "Hopefully," I picked up my fork and continued eating and so did the others. While eating, I felt Austin's eyes on me.

I cleared my throat and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Ally, there's a piano down in the basement. You can use it while we, the adults, have coffee."

"I would love to! Thank you!" I said.

The door bell suddenly rang. Mike got up from his seat, went out and opened the door. I heard more than one voice though. Then, to my horror, Diane, Jordan and Veronica entered the dining room.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Diane asked, pointing a finger at me. I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat.

"I think I'll go try the piano now," I said, getting up from my seat. I walked down the hallway and opened a door that led to the basement. I looked at the white piano and admired it once I descended the stairs.

I sat down and played a few keys and the next thing I knew, I was playing the piano while singing.

I stopped playing, smiled then went back upstairs.

"Alright, Ally, it's time to go," Dad said.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Mike and Mimi," I said. "I had a great time!"

They smiled at me, which I returned.

I didn't dare look at Austin, Diane, Jordan and Veronica.

* * *

"_Dallas Washington was found dead while clutching his phone. He was found near an alley. His phone had a message sent from Anonymous…"_

I gasped.

"What's wrong?" My father asked, entering the living room.

"Dad, this guy at my school, Dallas, was found dead!" I said. "Poor him."

"We rarely have these in Miami," My dad said. "Well, lights out, kiddo."

It freaked me out knowing a student at my school got murdered. I shook my head and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, there are clues to know who the killer is…Look closely in future chapters too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I smiled, realizing that I had a sleepover today. I stood up, made the bed then put on my clothes. I decided to wear jeans, a cute patterned sleeveless shirt with my black Toms.

I then went downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Pumpkin," He said, smiling. "I need to tell you something. You see, I'm going to California for a convention and a wedding, so, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, of course," I said. "Have fun!"

He smiled, kissed my forehead then left upstairs to pack. I opened the cabinets where I, to my horror, didn't find any snacks for the sleepover.

I chuckled, knowing my dad snacked on them. I playfully shook my head, grabbed some money and left the house.

* * *

I entered the grocery store, grabbed a basket and began piling it with snacks; chips, chocolate, candy and a jar of pickles.

I had a weird obsession with them.

I paid for the groceries then left the store and started making my way up the sidewalk.

Fate didn't seem to like me because Austin, Diane and their other two friends were standing next to a brick wall.

While walking, I prayed that they wouldn't notice me and you know what? It worked! They were busy torturing Evelyn…again. I sighed and walked to my house.

* * *

I dropped the bags on the counter. I realized my dad was gone, so, I began cleaning the house to lose time.

I wasted time by cleaning the house, mowing the lawn and writing some songs. It was totally worth it because it was 6'oclock!

The door bell suddenly rang, so, I ran over to it and swung it open, revealing Trish with her bags in her hands.

"Hey, Trish," I greeted, hugging her.

"Hey, Ally," Trish said, hugging back. "Let's get this party started!"

I closed the door and checked my watch. Evelyn was late.

"I wonder where Evelyn is," I said, turning on the TV. Trish and I sat down on the couch as I started flipping through channels.

I stopped it at the news channel where they showed a dead body.

"_Lexi Rivers was found dead near an abandoned house. She was stabbed and strangled. She was also clutching her phone in her hand where a message was also sent from anonymous. We think it has a connection to the murder of Dallas…" _

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"What is going on in Miami?" Trish asked, grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"I have no idea," I said.

The doorbell suddenly rang again, causing us to scream. I got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hi, Evelyn," I greeted. "Why were you late?"

"Sorry, I was helping out my mom and I had to do my homework," She said, entering.

"Oh, well, let's get this party started!" I said.

* * *

"Alright, let's talk about boys!" Trish said.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked.

"Who do you guys like?" Trish asked.

"I like nobody! They're all jerks!" I said, crossing my legs.

"I hate all boys," Evelyn said, causing me to high five her.

"Well, not all," I said. "I mean, there are nice boys…"

She nodded.

"What about you Trish?" Evelyn asked. Evelyn had short black hair, piercing blue eyes, braces and glasses on.

"Same here," She said. "Wow, I guess we really can't talk about boys!"

"You guys would never like Austin Moon, right?" Evelyn asked.

"No!" Trish and I answered.

"Good," She said.

"Well, let's go make some popcorn!" I said, getting up. We entered the kitchen and began making popcorn, poured sodas and the usual.

We sat down and began watching a movie then after the movie, we went to bed.

* * *

"Alright, what do you guys want to eat for breakfast?" I asked.

"I'm in for pancakes," Evelyn said.

"Same here," Trish said. "Get them already cooked though!"

I nodded, grabbed my wallet then left the house. I made my way to a shop called _The Pancake Barn_. I smiled once the smell of pancakes filled my nostrils, increasing my hunger.

I made my way to the counter and smiled at the lady.

"Good morning," I greeted. "I would like three bags of chocolate chip pancakes."

She ripped a piece of paper and gave it to me. I took it, smiled at her then sat down on a chair.

"Hey, freak-show," A voice sneered. I inwardly groaned once I became face-to-face with Diane and the others.

"Hi, Diane," I said in a really low voice.

"Aw, you look ugly today," Veronica said.

I just looked down and fiddled with my fingers.

"Tell me, Dorkson, how do you succeed at making yourself uglier every day?" Austin asked, causing his friends to laugh.

That stung a lot. I just took a deep breath, stood up and went over to the counter. I paid the old lady, thanked her, grabbed the bags and quickly left the store.

They were jerks. They were big, mean and ruthless jerks. I sighed and entered my house.

"Pancake time!" I screamed, putting the food on the table. We all sat down and ate in silence. I was still upset over at what he said. Was I that ugly?

"Ally," Trish said, cutting my thoughts off. "Are you okay? You've been staring at your pancakes for five minutes."

"I'm fine," I said, smiling. I picked up my fork and began eating the sweet, mushy and delicious pancakes, savoring the taste.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Trish asked. "Evelyn, why are you quiet?"

She shrugged and continued eating.

"We could go to the mall or the beach…" I said.

"Beach," Trish said. I shrunk down in my seat, pouting. I should have never listed it.

"I can't go," Evelyn said, standing up. "I have to go anyways! I have work to do. Thanks. I had so much fun!"

* * *

"Alright, let's sit here!" Trish said, setting down her stuff once she put the towel on the warm sand.

I nodded and did the same. I was wearing a greenish-bluish swimsuit with colorfully pattered beach shorts above. I could swim in them too.

"Well, I'm going to go to the water for a second," Trish said. "Can you go get some smoothies?"

I nodded, grabbed some money and went over to the shack. I ordered two smoothies, paid and turned around but was stopped.

Austin, Diane and the others stood there, smirking.

"I never thought I'd see Dorkson at the beach," Veronica said.

"Good job," Jordan said. "You're plain and dull anyways!"

I held back tears as I looked at the smoothies. Trish suddenly appeared by my side, smirking.

She grabbed the two smoothies and threw them at Austin and Diane. Diane shrieked and Austin glared at Trish

"Oh, look!" Trish said, pointing at them. "You're matching!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Austin then glared at me. I stopped laughing and backed away as he approached me.

"I didn't mean to—Ah!" I said but was cut off when he lunged. I quickly started running.

I tried running faster but my legs couldn't function anymore. So, I was slowing down. I felt hands grab my arms and push me against the wall.

"You think this is funny?" Austin hissed.

"I really didn't mean to," I stuttered.

"Your friend will pay," He said.

Please! Trish was the best when it came to revenge or anything else. She was never fooled or tricked and if she were, she had the best ideas to get back at the person.

I didn't say anything. I just winced at the pain he was causing from tightening the grip on my arms.

_That was definitely going to leave a nice mark._

He let go after minutes of the both of us staring at each other. I rubbed my red arms, looked at him for the last time before walking away.

"Trish!" I called out.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey, girl,"

"What happened with Diane?" I asked, laughing.

"She started shrieking because I got sticky liquid on her designer dress," She casually said. "Come on! Let's go take a swim!"

I playfully rolled my eyes and followed her. I slowly walked on the sand until my feet hit the water.

I smiled and began swimming with Trish and after that we had a water fight…in the water.

As we had fun, I couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on me.

* * *

**A/N: Shout-outs to my readers and reviewers! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, The Pancake Barn is a made up place. I made it up! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Ally's POV:**

Well, it was time for school. I made the bed, used the bathroom then put on my clothes. After I was happy with my appearance, I went downstairs and started making my way to school.

I gripped my bag tightly once I realized I had a tutoring session with Austin. So, I couldn't wait till the day was over.

He was probably not going to show up anyway! I had marked some exercises for him when I returned from the beach yesterday.

I walked to my locker once I reached the school. I grabbed my books and turned around, ready to go but I was stopped by Diane.

I held the books to my chest tightly then cleared my throat.

"Hi, Diane," I said in a really low voice.

"You thought it was funny? That your fat friend threw a smoothie on my designer dress?" She hissed. Her face was fuming and her fists were clenched.

I stared at her. Did she just call Trish fat? Trish was beautiful! I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"You're such a freak, Dorkson," Veronica said. Wow, was that all they got? Were they going to repeat the same insults?

* * *

School was over. I put my books in my locker then grabbed my Math one because I knew Austin wouldn't bring his. He probably just doodled in there instead of doing the exercises.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, almost screaming. Well, I didn't. My books fell out of my hands because I was startled by Austin.

"Geez, you're such a loser," He said. I ignored him, bent down and picked my books up.

I then started walking away, trying my hard to ignore him.

"Where are we studying at?" He asked. I said nothing and continued walking.

"Dorkson, are you deaf or something?"

Still, I ignored him and walked away until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, pushing me against the lockers. De ja vu?

"I asked you a question," He hissed, glaring at me. "Answer me."

"L-Library," I muttered, stuttering in the process. He tightened the grip, making me wince.

"Y-You're hurting me," I murmured softly. I looked up at him where I saw something I couldn't figure out in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a glare.

"Let's go," He said. "I am not spending my day with you."

I rubbed my arms and followed him to the Library. We sat down and I gave him the book.

"I marked some exercises for you," I said. He rolled his eyes, grabbed a pencil and started writing.

I put my hands in my laps and looked at them, waiting patiently. I felt the book being shoved, so, I looked up and found Austin rocking on his chair.

I looked at the exercises in complete shock. He actually got them right! I looked at them again but yes, he got them correct.

"You got them all right," I said, amazed.

He stopped rocking on his chair and shrugged.

"I guess that's all for today," I said, stuffing the book in my bag. I tried getting up, but I couldn't.

I started thrashing around and that's when I realized what was going on.

"Did you glue me to my chair?" I asked.

"It took you a long time to figure that out, Sherlock," Austin said, laughing.

"This is a punishment for you," Diane hissed, approaching us. "It better teach you not to mess with Diane Hill!"

I stared at her in shock. How could she do that? And not to mention she did something to school property!

They all left laughing and I was left glued to a Library chair.

"Ally? What are you still doing at school?" The Librarian asked, approaching me.

"I-I was glued to my chair," I said.

"Oh dear," She said. "I'll go call the principal."

She left for a while and then returned with the principal by her side.

"Ally, dear, how did you get glued to your chair?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can tell you," I said.

"Ally, this is serious," He said. "Just tell me."

"Well, I was tutoring Austin and when the session was over, I realized I was glued to my chair when I tried standing up. I guess it was Diane."

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Please help Ally. Don't worry; she's definitely going to have detention."

The Librarian helped me up from the chair. I grabbed my bag, thanked her then left the school.

I crossed my arms and frowned. I left home quickly and sat at the piano after doing my homework.

I pressed a key then began playing. I played for about an hour until I was tired. I turned on the TV and watched the news as yet another kid was found dead near an alley. They definitely had a connection with the other murders.

I quickly turned the TV off. I grabbed my guitar and my songbook then left to the park.

The air was slightly cold. There were barely any children playing since it was the afternoon and it was a school night. Some parents were seated on a bench talking. Some people were just sitting on the grass.

I walked over to a lake that was next to the park. I sat down on the green grass, put my songbook next to me and began strumming.

_I see a world for you and me_

_I hear a perfect harmony_

_Where you are is where I'm gonna be (I'm gonna be)_

_Forever, could never be enough_

_Together, is all I need for us_

_When the rain is pouring down _

_And there's no one else around_

_I'll be your shelter now_

_And I'll be the one you can run to_

_I'll be the one who is meant to love you_

_Now, and always till our days our through _

I stopped and smiled. It was good. I quickly opened my book and jotted down the lyrics. They just flew out of me like a river. Oh, that's good too!

I grabbed my guitar, got up and dusted my pants. I then left walking home.

I took a shower, put on my pajamas and tied my hair in a high ponytail. I wrote in songbook/diary, brushed my teeth then crawled into bed.

Oh yay. I had another tutoring session with Lord of the Apes. That's right. Lord of the Apes as in Austin Monica Moon.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to take a second to scream then tell you why! I only had three chapters and I already got 31 follows, 30 reviews and 1000+ views! Thanks! The song used was 'I Do – Drew Seeley'. Review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Ally's POV:**

I sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. God, I missed my dad so much.

I opened the door and left the house. I started making my way to school, thinking of how I was going to face _him_ and _them_ today.

I had to tutor him and I was pretty sure it was going to be like hell. I sighed once I opened the doors. I walked down the hallway and to my locker where I dialed in my combination.

I grabbed my books and stuffed them into my bag before turning around. The next thing I knew, I was grabbed by the collar and pushed against the lockers by Diane.

"Why did you tell the principal?" She hissed, tightening the grip on my collar almost to the point of choking me.

I didn't say anything. I just mentally took a deep breath and stared at a fuming Diane.

"Thanks to you, we all got detention except for Austin," Jordan hissed.

Diane frowned and slapped me so hard that everyone could have heard the contact.

"Piece of crap," She hissed and then they all left. I sighed and rubbed my throbbing cheek before walking to my first class.

* * *

I was at the cafeteria table watching Dez and Trish fight over something completely stupid…again.

"You are wrong," Trish exclaimed, flailing her arms. "It didn't get eaten until the next part of the movie!"

"No!" Dez said, also flailing his arms.

"Guys, stop fighting over something ridiculous such as Zaliens or whatever!" I said.

They stopped talking and continued eating their food. My head was pounding and so was my heart. I think it was about to leap out of my chest. Why was I picked to tutor him? Why did I have a high average? Fate just hated me.

I sighed and picked on my food, hoping the day would end soon.

* * *

The last period just finished. I put my books in my bag and made my way out. I fast walked to my locker so I could get my Math book.

I closed it and turned around, only to be face-to-face with Austin.

"Why did you tell the principal about Diane?" He hissed.

I gulped. "I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry. I just couldn't lie to the principal."

He rolled his eyes. I just softly sighed and started making my way to the Library.

Once we entered, we both sat down at an empty table. I took out my Math book and marked some exercises before handing him the book.

He grabbed a pencil—dropping the pencil holder in the process—and began doing the work. I reached over and placed the pencils in the metallic holder then set it straight.

He threw the book at me and rocked on his chair. I mentally rolled my eyes at his manners and began checking his work. Surprisingly, he had them all right, except for one.

"Please check number 3," I said, handing him the book. "You made a small mistake."

"Did you tell Diane, Jordan or Veronica about you tutoring me?" He asked.

"N-No," I said.

He grabbed a pencil and corrected his mistake before sliding the book real hard, causing my books to fall to the ground.

We both bent down after leaving our chairs and started picking them up. At last, we reached for the same book, causing ours hands to touch.

And there came that same feeling again.

His hand wouldn't move so I looked up to see him staring down at our hands. He quickly removed it after a moment. I picked the book up and stuffed it into my bag.

"That's it for today," I muttered.

He said nothing. He just stared at the table and from the looks of it, pondered about something real hard.

I just slung the bag over my shoulder and left the Library. I heard sneakers not far behind me once I reached the Music room. It was probably Austin heading outside.

I put my hand on the doorknob and pushed open the door. I sat down at the piano and did my homework which didn't take time.

From the window, I could see people outside. Sometimes they like to hang out instead of going home.

I pulled out my songbook/diary and set it. I put my fingers on the keyboard and began playing.

_You know I Do_

_You know I Do_

_Time to say the words_

_Never been so sure_

_Wanna spend my life with you_

_There's a match for every heart_

_And there's a light for every dark_

_With you, I found my counterpart (my counterpart) _

I stopped playing and thought for a moment. This song needed some work. I closed it, put it in my bag and sighed.

I grabbed my bag and turned to leave, but, I heard something. I tilted my head but all I heard was the sound of sneakers running away.

I left the school doors and made my way down the steps.

"Oh look, it's Dorkson," Diane said. "Did you learn not to mess with me after I punished you as in slapping you?"

I thought gluing me to my chair was the punishment. I have never been punished. I thought getting punished was by your teachers or parents but no, I was being punished by my class mate!

I sighed and walked faster. I made my way home, opened the door, entered and locked the door. Because of the murders being committed, I had to be careful.

I turned on the TV and sat down.

"_Mia Brown was found dead clutching her phone. She was found near an alley. The message was also sent from Anonymous…Teenagers and kids, please look out. It's for your safety. All schools are going to be closed. Classes resume on Thursday."_

So, today was Tuesday and I had no school tomorrow. Oh great! I cleaned the house then grabbed my phone.

I dialed my dad's number and waited till he finally answered.

"Hey, pumpkin!" He said.

"Pops, I miss you," I said, smiling.

"I miss you more!" He said. "So, how's it going?"

"Everything is fine," I said. "I'm tutoring this guy."

"Aw, do you like him?" He asked, laughing.

"I want him to drop dead," I flatly said.

My dad laughed. "Well, alright, I need to go. Stay in touch and be safe!"

"Bye, dad," I said, before hanging up.

I sighed and placed the phone on the counter before going upstairs and into my dad's bedroom.

I opened his closet and pulled out a box. It had pictures of my dad, mom and I. I looked through them, smiling widely.

"I miss you, mom," I whispered, smiling. She had light, curly brown hair, brown eyes and an amazing smile.

My mom died in a horrible way. Just thinking about it made me wanted to cry my heart out.

My eyes widened once they landed on a dark haired boy and I. Elliot! He was my best-friend at Camp Craft-A-Monga. We were basket weaving buddies and we became so close.

I missed him so much! I chuckled and placed the other photos in the box. I put the box back in the closet before taking the picture of Elliot and me. I glued the picture on my wall with the rest. It had my family, Dez, Trish and Elliot.

Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't go to Sonic Boom today! Whoops. Well, I guess I'll open earlier tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the late update! I had so much work to do this week! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's going to be a surprise guest in the next chapter! Can you guess who it is? Review!**

**Important Note:**** In the previous chapter, Diane and the others appeared in the Library where Ally was tutoring Austin. I just wanted to note that they still don't know anything about the whole tutoring thing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up to the sun shining down on my face. I rubbed my eyes and did the usual; made the bed and took a quick shower.

I decided to wear a flower-patterned shirt-dress, **(A/N: I have no idea what they call those dresses that have sleeves like a shirt!) **a brown belt, white knee socks and my brown heeled boots.

I curled my hair, applied some cream, mascara and lipstick. I smiled, grabbed my bag, my keys and headed on to Sonic Boom.

* * *

I unlocked the door, tossed my bag under the counter then began unpacking some other boxes.

I realized I hadn't eaten anything and I was starving. I huffed and continued working, serving customers in the process.

* * *

I had been working for several hours! My stomach was rumbling and I kind of felt light headed.

"Guess who got a job at Melody Diner?" Trish asked, entering the store and striking her usual pose.

I smiled and laughed. "How are you, Trish?"

"I'm fine," She said, handing me a bag.

I looked at it in confusion. "What's this?"

"Well, I bought you some food! I know you haven't eaten anything!" She said.

I thanked her then started eating the delicious taste, savoring the taste.

"Hey, guys!" Dez said, entering the store.

"Hey," We both answered simultaneously.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, I got a new job and Ally is doing the usual by working. What do you expect?" Trish answered.

I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was going to head. Dez and Trish began bickering and, absentmindedly, left the store.

I chuckled and threw away the trash before serving another customer.

"Have a nice day!" I said, smiling. The customer left so I took out my songbook/diary. I wrote down several lyrics until I heard footsteps approach me.

I looked up, ready to greet the customer with a broad smile, but it didn't happen. My nightmares were standing in front of me.

"Good a-afternoon," I greeted. "How may I help you?"

"We don't need your help, Dorkson," Diane said.

"We hang out here all the time," Austin said. "So, don't get in our way."

I gulped and nodded. They walked over to the red benches placed on the right side of the store and began talking. Their conversation was the usual.

"_Omg, Dorkson is such a freak!"_

"_I heard that new shipment will be shipped in by tomorrow!"_

"_Did you hear that Jacob broke up with Jessica?"_

"_Dude, the basketball game is on today!"_

Wow, real mature. The rest of the conversation was about me. I sighed and continued writing as yet another pair of footsteps approached me.

"Omg, that guy is so cute!" Veronica said. I heard Diane gasp and I could already feel her nodding her head.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up. My heart stopped once I saw who that cute guy was.

"Ally?" He asked.

Austin and the others all stopped talking to stare at us. There were no customers left but them.

"E-Elliot?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

He held his arms wide. I quickly went around the counter and jumped into his arms. He wrapped them around my waist, picked me up and spun me around.

He then set me down. "Ally, I missed you so much!" He said.

"I missed you so much too!" I said. "How are you?"

"I'm great! I just can't believe it!" He said. I felt their eyes on me.

"You look uh-mazing!" I said.

"Me? What about you? You look ga-orgeous!" He said, causing me to laugh.

"You know her?" Diane asked, pointing at me.

"Why shouldn't I?" Elliot asked.

"She's a loser," Veronica said.

"No, she's not," Elliot said, removing a stray piece of my hair off of my face. "She's amazing."

He always had these words that instantly made me melt.

"So, Ally," Elliot started. "How about we go take a walk or something?"

"I just need to finish my shift at Sonic Boom," I said. "My dad is away in California. I guess we'll hang out later!"

He smiled and nodded. Elliot had brown hair, mesmerizing eyes and an amazing smile.

I smiled and went on serving customers. Elliot told me he had to leave to buy some art supplies then left.

"How do you know this guy?" Veronica said. "How does he know _you_?"

"We-We were friends at a camp we went to," I answered.

"Why is he friends with you?" Diane asked. "He should be one of us! I mean, he's hot and all."

I didn't say anything. What if that happened? What if he actually left me to join them?

I looked up. My eyes caught Austin's for a second. It was weird though. My heart raced every time I saw him. Was it because he was sort of my bully and I was scared?

His jaw was clenched for some reason and he looked somewhat angry.

"Hey, Alls," Elliot said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing at the nickname he always used. I had called Trish earlier. She was going to take care of the store for me while I was out with Elliot.

I made sure my songbook/diary was hidden before grabbing my purse. I almost gasped when I felt a warm hand grab my one; Elliot's hand.

He then led me out of the store. I shivered because I felt like I was being watched. But, it made my heart race.

* * *

"Thanks, Elliot," I said. "I had a really great time!"

"It was no problem," He said. "I had a good time too!"

We were in Sonic Boom. Too bad I was unaware of Austin, Diane, Veronica and Jordan, who were sitting there, watching us.

I smiled then my heart instantly froze. Elliot had kissed my cheek! I squealed inside as butterflies formed in my stomach.

"I'll see you around," He said, smiling then leaving the store.

I couldn't help but jump twice in excitement and contentment.

"Oh, so, hot guy kisses a loser?" A voice asked in disgust.

My smile faltered as I turned around.

I cleared my throat. I was at loss for words. Then, they all got up and left.

I smiled widely as I put my purse aside.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish greeted, coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Trish," I greeted back.

"How was your date with Elliot?" Trish asked, smiling widely.

"It was not a date!" I protested. "It was just a hangout for two _friends_ that haven't seen each other in so long."

"Right, that's why he kissed your cheek," Trish flatly said. I playfully rolled my eyes. Trish then waved goodbye and left the store.

I looked around. I still had some unpacking to do so I began putting the boxes on the counter.

"_Sparks fly, it's like electricity,"_ I sang. "_I might die, when I forget how to breathe. You get closer and there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be_—Ah!"

As I turned around to place some guitar strings, I was greeted by the sight of Austin Moon.

"Wh-H-How long have you been standing there?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me.

He finally spoke up. "I have a Math test tomorrow. I need to be tutored."

"Now?" I asked.

He nodded in response.

"Well, alright," I said. "Go up the stairs and to the practice room, please."

He left upstairs. I quickly organized everything then followed him. I opened the door to find him staring at the piano, smiling widely.

"Is this yours?" He asked, pressing a key.

"Yes," I answered, sitting at the table. "So, what chapters do you have?"

"I have Equations," He said. I nodded as I grabbed a pen and some paper. I began jotting down some equations and some problems for him to solve.

"Alright, you're all set!" I said.

He nodded.

"Well, you s-should better be going. I need to close the shop," I said, getting up.

He nodded yet again then left. Well, a simple _thank you_ would have been appreciated but I didn't expect it.

I sat at the piano and smiled widely. I began playing, trying to come up with others lyrics for the song I was writing.

I guess I had to repeat some lyrics to complete the song!

_Forever, could never be enough_

_Together, is all I need for us_

_When the rain is pouring down _

_And there is no one else around_

_I'll be your shelter now_

_Ohh_

_And I'll be the one_

_You can run to_

_I'll be the one who is meant to love you_

_Now and always till our days are through_

_You know I Do_

_You know I Do_

_Time to say the words_

_Never been so sure_

_Wanna spend my life with you (2x)_

_Forever, could never be enough_

_Together, is all I need for us_

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And there is no one else around_

_I'll be your shelter now_

_And I'll be the one_

_You can run to_

_I'll be the one who is meant to love you_

_Now and always till our days are through_

_You know I Do_

_You know I Do_

_Time to say the words_

_Never been so sure_

_Wanna spend my life with you (2x)_

_You know I Do_

I stopped playing and smiled widely.

"Yes!" I screamed in excitement, raising my hands up in victory. "I finished the song!"

I laughed and clapped my hands together. I heard some chuckling behind me then sneakers running down the stairs.

I raised an eyebrow then left the practice room, closing the door in the process.

No one was there.

I shrugged, went downstairs, and grabbed my purse then left home, locking the doors behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who do you think the chuckling and the sneakers belonged to? I also wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! Omg, the reviews are just amazing! Seriously, you guys rock! Well, don't forget to review! The song was, yet again, I Do by Drew Seeley!**


End file.
